


Never Go Back

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: My TFA Universe [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's done is done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Go Back

Eclipse felt numb. She just lied there on the berth, unmoving and cold. Her arms hurt. Her lowers pulsed in pain. But she didn’t try to get up or move. She just laid there, arms hanging by her sides as she lied on her chassis.   
  
How long had she been lying there? She couldn’t remember. It had seemed like forever… But she didn’t want to move. Where would she go? She probably wouldn’t be able to walk properly if she tried to get up. Everything hurt too much. She just wanted to lie there. Lie there and pray that the ground would open up beneath her and swallow her hole, taking her far away from this place and somewhere where she wouldn’t have to feel any pain ever again.  
  
But knowing Megatron, he would just go looking for her again. And when he got her back, he would do the same thing to her again.  
  
Her spark suddenly started to clench in pain. The poor femme whimpered, finally moving a hand up to rest against her chassis. Her chambers were sore from the forced bond Megatron had inflicted on her. Her valve was still sore and sticky from being rammed into for what seemed like hours.    
  
Megatron had left a while ago. She had no idea what for, but he said he would come back. She wished he wouldn’t. She just wanted to be alone. She just wanted to lie here and never move again.  
  
But she had to. Megatron told her to shower before he came back. Eclipse wasn’t sure if it was a threat or not. He never said he would do anything to her if she didn’t. But maybe it was just implied in his tone. That he was going to do more to her when he got back.   
  
But even with that thought, she didn’t want to get up. She couldn’t. Everything hurt too much. She didn’t want to agitate her aching body anymore.   
  
The door opened. Was it Megatron? Eclipse didn’t bother to turn her helm to find out. Besides, he would just do what he had done before… Maybe if she didn’t resist, it wouldn’t hurt as much. Maybe if she just lied there quietly and allowed him to do what he wanted, it wouldn’t be so bad. She could just close her optics and pretend it was just a dream or some kind. Some terrible, awful dream that she would wake up from and everything would go back to normal.   
  
She heard footsteps, so she closed her optics and waited. Even as this wave of fear came over her, she made no effort to run away. Not this time. Not when she knew the consequences of attempting to flee.   
  
“Eclipse?”  
  
The voice surprised her enough to make her turn her helm. What was Bombrush doing here? But she didn’t ask and just stared at him.  
  
Bombrush could only stare back at her. His stomach suddenly felt tight, a wave of nausea coming over him. Primus, just looking at her… There were small dents in her wrists and around her neck cables. Nothing that couldn’t be buffed out or fixed, but they made him sick. As did the gray paint streaks on her body. And the blood and other fluids trickling out of her valve.   
  
He looked away. He had decided to come see her once Megatron had left the base to… do something, no one really knew what. But no one stopped him or said anything against him going. Even Starscream had kept his mouth shut, though it was more likely because their leader would have killed him on the spot. Megatron was too dangerous to be around right now and no one was going to attempt to speak rationally to him.  
  
So with him gone, Bombrush knew it was safe to approach Eclipse. But seeing her like this… He wasn’t sure how to feel. He was distraught, but also disgusted. How could Megatron do this to her? How could… he put her through that? Yes, he understand that she had tried to defect from the Decepticons, commit treason, but… To do this to her? When Megatron supposedly loved her as much as he did?  
  
He didn’t understand it. And thinking about it just made him ill.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he turned back to her. There wasn’t much he could do to help her. Or Megatron. Still… He had to do _something_ , even if it was simple or even useless to the entire situation. He just couldn’t sit back.   
  
“Are… Are you hungry, Eclipse?”  
  
She didn’t say anything.  
  
“… Would you like a bath?”  
  
He saw her open her mouth, but she didn’t give a verbal answer. Still, he could see that she didn’t want to stay in that state the entire time.   
  
“I’ll draw it for you.”  
  
“Ah…”  
  
But she couldn’t get a word in when he suddenly disappeared into the bathroom. She bit her bottom lip as she tried to sit up, only to wince in pain. Still, she forced herself to roll onto her back, hissing as she lied back down. There was no way she could get up on her own. Still, since Bombrush was getting a bath ready for her, she would have to try.  
  
But just as she moved to sit up, Bombrush came back into the room. His optics widened when he saw her attempt to get up. Quickly, he rushed to her side and shook his helm.  
  
“No, Eclipse,” he said gently. It reminded her of her father, which was a little strange. Normally, Bombrush didn’t act very serious or sternly… Maybe he felt sorry for her. She wasn’t sure, but she didn’t hate it. It was a little nice, to say the least. “Don’t force yourself. You’ll just end up straining your body even more.”  
  
She gave a small nod.  
  
Bombrush slowly stepped towards her, his hands stretched out to her but never once touching her. She was confused at the hesitation. This simply wasn’t like the general. He was never this… careful or this hesitant with anything. She was bewildered, but remained silent and just stared at him as his hands moved to come around her.  
  
Eclipse winced a bit when the mech gently lifted her up into his chassis, the lower half of her body stinging at the movement. She thought she heard Bombrush murmur out an apology, but she wasn’t sure and chose not to say anything in response. Once he had her in a comfortable position, he carried her over to the bath and helped set her down.  
  
It hurt her bottom to sit on the hard surface, but there wasn’t much she could do to relieve the pain. But she didn’t say anything about it, merely taking the washcloth Bombrush handed her to start scrubbing at her body. It stung a bit to wipe off her valve, but she had to clean herself off. Megatron told her to before he got back.  
  
“Eclipse…”  
  
She didn’t even realize that she was crying. Little tears trickling down her cheeks as she continued to wash herself up. Everything hurt. Because she had attempt to defect to the Autobots. Because she betrayed the Decepticons. Because she betrayed Megatron, even though she loved him. She had been too afraid of him, too afraid of what he seemed to be becoming. Ruthless. Tyrannical. Almost insane. It frightened her and like the coward she was, she ran away.   
  
And then she had received her punishment. Eclipse kept telling herself it could have been worse. She could have been tortured. She could have been beaten to death. Or Megatron could have just have killed her right then and there when she had been brought to him. What happened wasn’t the worst thing…  
  
So why did the thought of what Megatron did to her make her cry so hard?  
  
The washcloth slipped from her hands, Eclipse trembling and crying hard in the tub. Bombrush looked like he wanted to comfort her, but didn’t move from his spot, his hands stretched out and froze in the air. There was nothing he could do. There was nothing he could say to make this all right. Because nothing was going to be all right, no matter what he did or said to her or even Megatron.  
  
All of this was his leader’s fault. For allowing his rage, his possessive insanity, to get to him like that… Bombrush understood what Eclipse had tried to do. He knew that she needed to be punished. But all Megatron should have done is locked her up. Made her a prisoner. Not what he had done. Anything but that would have been fine…  
  
But he did  _that_. Bombrush didn’t think Eclipse would ever recover from it either. Not when he saw her like this, a broken and shaking mess in utter pain in the bath. It was too late to go back and try to fix this. All he could do was watch, knowing just how badly his friend had messed everything up… And now both of them were going to suffer from it, Eclipse even more than Megatron.   
  
He brought down his arms and turned his back to her. “I’ll go get Hook to look over you once you’re done with your bath,” he murmured quietly. He wasn’t sure if she could hear him over her sobs, but he continued. “If you need anything before… Megatron comes back, you can call for me.”  
  
She didn’t say anything, only curling into herself when she heard her mate’s name.  
  
“… I’m sorry, Eclipse.”  
  
Then he left, leaving the poor femme to burying her face into her hands and she shook and whimpered. Everything hurt. Her chassis was in even more pain than it had been before. Everything had changed now. They couldn’t go back to how things were. She couldn’t stop her past self from making the worst mistake of her life…  
  
So she sat there in the tub, and no matter what she did, she just couldn’t stop crying.


End file.
